Opposites
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Kate had been called vanilla many times in her life. /Oneshot/ -Kate/Ziva-


**Title: **Opposites

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Fluff, Romance

**Pairing(s): **Kate/Ziva

**Character(s): **Kate Todd, Ziva David

**Summary: **Kate had been called vanilla many times in her life.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. *sad face*

**Author's Note: **This is unbeta'd, since my beta refuses to read smut. But I hope it's adequate anyway. ;) I think it's probably the best smut I've ever written.

This is a birthday gift for Mady. I hope you like it. Love you, metuka.

XXX

Kate had been called vanilla many times in her life. She was more of a quiet person, usually modest about her body and her appearance. The idea of rough sex and bondage and anything of the like bothered her, and she much preferred it slow and loving. Kate never smoked, rarely ever drank or went clubbing, and only had one tattoo (and that one was small). She never had sex on the first date (or even on the second or the third). Her idea of 'fun' was sitting on her couch, wearing her fuzzy blue robe and her matching slippers, and reading a novel and letting the words wind through her mind. Kate had lost track of the amount of times someone had called her 'vanilla' or 'boring'. But she liked it better that way, and no one's opinion was going to change that.

Ziva, on the other hand, was far from vanilla. She was loud and blunt and proud of it. She was comfortable with her body and her sexuality, and she wasn't afraid to be seductive or even slutty (but that had only happened on a mission or two) when she needed to be. The Israeli would go clubbing with Abby quite often, and Kate had found her smoking once (apparently, it helps her relieve stress and she only does it sometimes). She had a few one-night-stands in her life―both drunken and not―and, judging by the way she spoke about things, she was all for bondage and discipline and rough, angry sex.

They were polar opposites, and that's why it was surprising that they were best friends. But they understood each other, they trusted each other. Ziva could read Kate like a diary, and Kate knew more about Ziva's past than she had ever told another person. They were both women with strong wills and stubborn personalities, though, and they had their fair share of fights. But they always ended within the next few days, and one would show up at the other's door with brownies or cookies and a handful of scary movies or chick flicks.

Abby had said once that they had amazing chemistry, and that there was some sort of more-than-friends intimacy between them. At the time, Kate had brushed it off as one of the Goth's odd observations. But later, Tony had said something much the same, and Kate had spoken to Ziva about it because there was really nothing else to do. Ziva had simply shrugged and accidentally messed up an idiom in the process of responding, and they started laughing and completely forgot about their 'more-than-friends intimacy'.

Sometimes, though, it still lurked in Kate's mind. When Ziva would smile or laugh and Kate's heart would turn into a butterfly and start fluttering in her chest, the brunette would wonder if she felt only friendship for the younger woman. It confused her, and she hated that she was unclear of her own emotions. So, to clear the confusion that filled her head like cotton or cobwebs, she would think, '_The Catholic church doesn't approve of homosexual relationships.'_ But the confusion would come back full force when a voice that sounded strangely like Ziva's teasing tone whispered in her brain, _'But what do _you _approve of, Kate?'_

Currently, Kate was sitting on the couch in Ziva's apartment. She used the flickering light of the horror movie playing on the TV to paint her toenails, decorating them with a coat of deep maroon. Darker colors never looked good on her, in her opinion, but Ziva had suggested it and Kate had shrugged and decided to give it a try. Her hand moved in careful, practiced strokes, and she studied the shiny polish with a frown on her face.

"I have weird toes," Kate said, more to herself than to Ziva. Her toes were weird enough, but with the flickering light from the TV, they looked strange and mutated. Kate's frown deepened, and Ziva sat up from where she was lounging on the other side of the couch. The Israeli tilted her head to the side, as though she was truthfully studying Kate's weird toes and trying to judge how abnormal they actually were.

A moment later, Ziva flopped back down on her back and said, "I like your toes. And I do not think they are weird." She sounded serious, but Kate could never be sure with her. A sigh slipped past Kate's lips when she realized that she and Ziva were currently conversion about _toes_. But they had talked about weirder things, so Kate couldn't complain. She wiggled her toes, then glanced over at Ziva's own bare feet.

"Your toes are prettier than mine," Kate replied, because, after all, Ziva's toes were much prettier than hers. They were normal-shaped and normal-sized, and they looked good with dark nail polish―the opposite of Kate's. Ziva's toes wiggled and she raised a perfect eyebrow at Kate, lips pursed into a thin line as she silently asked the brunette what the hell was wrong with her head. Kate stayed silent, unsure of how to answer the silent question.

After a pause, Ziva said, "Why are we talking about toes? That is all they are. Toes. They are unimportant." Kate could have launched into a speech about how toes kept you balanced and were a necessity, but she clamped her teeth together by sheer force of will and nodded her agreement with Ziva's statement.

Ziva returned her focus to the movie, and Kate studied the way the TV glow flickered across her face. It made her look eerie, ghostly, beautiful in a mysterious way. Kate chewed on her bottom lip, willing herself not to have such inappropriate thoughts. Especially about a woman who was _right next to her_. Sometimes she really wanted to smack herself across the face in an attempt to gain some sense.

Sighing quietly, Kate focused on the movie. She had, by now, forgotten the title of it, and had no idea about the plot. Deciding that she needed to catch up, she set her feet on the coffee table in an attempt to more quickly dry her nail polish and tried to focus on the television screen. For a few minutes, she focused and let the names of the characters sink in. She tried to scrounge up an idea of the plot by what the characters were saying, but had no such luck.

"Do you really think I have pretty toes?" Ziva's question was sudden, and Kate blinked rapidly while her brain took in the sudden string of words. It took her a moment to process them, and she instinctively casted another glance at the dark-haired woman's toes.

Kate shrugged a shoulder and muttered, "Yes. You have pretty _everything_, though, Ziva." The brunette realized what she had said before she could stop herself, and let a small wince pass through her. She shouldn't have said that. It was going to make things _extremely _awkward between them for the rest of the night.

Instead of getting weirded out, Ziva simply said, "Thank you" and went back to watching the movie. There was no awkwardness, and Kate allowed herself to smile when Ziva said, "You are pretty too, you know." The Israeli glanced at Kate, studying her face, "Especially when you smile." Kate felt a strange warmth settle in her stomach as a blush painted itself faintly on her cheeks, and she realized that _this _was the 'more-than-friends' intimacy that everyone said they had.

They reached for the popcorn bowl at the same time, and Kate froze as a tingle spread through her hand where it brushed Ziva's. The Israeli froze as well, and they simply studied each other for a long moment. So many emotions and thoughts passed between them in just a few seconds, and Kate wasn't all that surprised when Ziva whispered, "Do you like me? As…more than a friend, I mean. Because everyone always talks about us and…I like you. "

"Yes," Kate replied, surprised to find herself so positive when she answered. Her voice was breathless, simply from the tingles racing over her skin, and she slowly pulled her hand from the popcorn bowl, not caring that none of the food had made it into her grasp. Ziva did the same, and they simply studied each other for a moment, breathing and watching and waiting. Finally, Kate made the first move, "Kiss me."

It had been coming for a long time, and they both realized it when it happened. There was a crackle of fireworks and chemistry when their lips first brushed together, and when they actually put some sort of pressure behind the kiss, Kate could feel her world exploding. Sparks crackled up her skin, and she drowned in the warm flavor of buttered popcorn on Ziva's lips. It was perfection made real, and Kate wanted nothing more than to press against Ziva until their bodies melted together.

They broke apart, and Ziva opened her mouth to speak. But Kate placed a finger on her lips and whispered, "Don't say anything, okay? I…I just want to kiss you for a while." Ziva nodded and pressed a kiss against Kate's finger before she pulled it away. The brunette smiled and placed her hand gently on the back of Ziva's neck and fused their lips together once more. It was warm and soothing and Kate didn't care that all of this was so sudden.

It truthfully felt like they had been doing this for ages. The feel of Ziva's mouth was peculiarly familiar, and Kate never wanted to break the kiss. Kate tangled her fingers in Ziva's hair, pulling her as close as she could, memorizing her mouth. The kisses were gentle and vanilla, and Kate was glad that Ziva wasn't trying to push it any further.

In the background, the horror movie still played―forgotten.

XXX

Kate knocked nervously on Ziva's door, tugging her sweater farther down. It kept crawling up around her waist, and she felt like it was making her look bad to show off the fraction of skin that kept peeking out. She had never been more nervous about a first date (Or was it a second date? She wasn't sure if the kissing counted), and she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide when the door to Ziva's apartment opened and the Israeli stood there in front of her.

After the kisses three days before, Ziva had calmly asked Kate if she wanted to come back over for a date. Immediately, Kate had agreed, happy to spend more time with her friend (_girl_friend?) and try to figure out what was going on between them without the sudden kisses. She was pretty sure that, basically, she and Ziva had been sort-of dating all along. They had just never really thought about it that way. But all of the nights curled up together watching movies and giggling endlessly about things they would never tell anyone else seemed far more intimate than friendship, when Kate looked back on it. They just hadn't taken the next step or really _admitted _it until three nights ago.

"You look nice tonight, Kate," Ziva said, giving her a small smile. Kate wanted to disagree―she was dressed in that annoying sweater and a simple skirt, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders and a faint layer of make-up decorating her face. It was nothing special. Ziva, on the other hand, looked gorgeous. Her dark locks fell free, no longer held captive by a ponytail. They were chocolaty and silky-looking, and Kate wanted to run her fingers through the curls dancing around the tips. Ziva was dressed in a simple-but-dressy blue shirt and a dark gray skirt that seemed both fitting and un-Ziva-like at the same time.

Kate, instinctively, pecked Ziva on the cheek and said, "So do you." A smile spread across Ziva's lips and the Israeli woman stepped aside to allow Kate to enter the apartment. Soft music played in the background, and Kate hummed softly along with a song that she half-knew from somewhere she couldn't remember. The lights were dim and the apartment was decorated with flickering candles. It was romantic and sweet and no one had ever understood until now that _this _was what Kate liked. She was a hopeless romantic deep inside and this was perfect.

"All of this, for me?" Kate asked, turning and giving Ziva a huge grin. Ziva smiled in return, and Kate wanted to kiss her right there in the middle of the apartment. She restrained herself, though, deciding that it could wait until later. There was no need to rush things when she had been there for less than five minutes.

The Israeli walked over to the dining room table and pulled out a chair for Kate. It felt so foreign in Ziva's apartment as Kate settled in the comfortable chair. Usually she came in, raided the younger woman's kitchen for junk food, and flopped down on the couch like she lived there. But this time was different―Kate would have felt wrong to be as casual as she usually was.

Candles flickered on the table, and Kate noted that Ziva had used the fancy plates and silverware that she kept in one of the kitchen cabinets. Ziva disappeared into the kitchen when the oven started beeping and returned a moment later with a very familiar food. A smile danced across Kate's lips. The first time Ziva had made the lasagna, Kate had practically eaten the whole thing because it was _that good_.

"You remember that day?" Kate asked, and Ziva simply chuckled warmly. The brunette shoveled a large amount of lasagna on her plate, making sure to leave enough for Ziva. Ziva grinned and raised an eyebrow at the older woman and the amount of food on her plate, and Kate laughed lightly, "It's so good! Take it as a compliment."

The serious aura that had surrounded them had disappeared immediately, and the rest of the dinner consisted of much giggling. It was like things were normal, except with more candlelight and fancier clothes. Eventually, they migrated to the living room, and Kate had never felt more comfortable on a first date. Of course, Kate had known Ziva for two years and they had been close for much of that time, so she was used to the other woman. She was used to feeling comfortable.

At some point, Ziva's arm had found its way around Kate's shoulders. Kate had settled into the crook of her body, and reveled in the warmth of the Israeli's skin. It felt nice, completely natural. And when Ziva leaned down and kissed her on the lips, Kate realized that they were probably taking things way too fast. But it felt too wonderful for her to care, and she wanted to stay like this forever.

She pulled Ziva closer, and the Israeli straddled her lap. Yes, they were definitely going much too fast. But Kate nipped at Ziva's lower lip, begging for the access which the younger woman happily granted her, and she stopped truly thinking. The kiss was raw, their breath going ragged as they messily explored each other's mouths.

Kate wasn't sure when they ended up there, but eventually they were in Ziva's bed, wearing nothing but skin. Lips danced across skin, and Kate kept murmuring into the valleys and hills of the Israeli's body, "You're beautiful. God dammit, Ziva, you're beautiful." Fingernails scratched at Kate's skin, and she was surprised to discover that she knew exactly what to do, even though she had never slept with a woman before.

"Do you really want this?" Ziva asked suddenly, as Kate's hands ran over the outline of her hips. Kate frowned, because she truthfully didn't want to think about things right now. Yes, she wanted it. She knew it wasn't right though. It was against her morals, and it could blow up in their faces since they had only dated for a couple of hours before having sex. For a moment, Kate seriously debated things in her head.

Finally, in response, Kate firmly kissed Ziva's stomach, and the Israeli went back to absently running her hands over Kate's back and shoulders. Kate's tongue traced over the faint ripples of Ziva's abs, and the dark-haired woman moaned weakly. Pleased with the reaction, Kate let her tongue run over the muscles, caressing them, memorizing them. Each slow, steady stroke of her tongue made Ziva moan or gasp, and Kate spent an extra amount of time on them. Ziva's skin tasted like cinnamon and chocolate, and Kate savored the delicious taste.

Finally, Kate moved lower, shifting from licking to kissing. She reached the small, triangular patch of hair at the apex of Ziva's thighs and kissed it gently before moving to the Israeli's legs. She decorated each thigh with kisses and nips, and traced the tattoo on the inside of Ziva's left thigh with extra care, knowing the story behind the Hebrew lettering. _Tali_.

A moment later, she had settled at the place where Ziva needed her most, and looked up for confirmation that it was okay. Ziva met her eyes, chocolate-colored orbs blackened by lust, and whimpered one desperate, breathless word, "_Please_." Kate bowed her head and lost herself in the heavy, amazing scent of Ziva's arousal.

She had no idea what she was doing, but somehow she knew exactly where to touch Ziva. Her tongue flicked in just the right way, and she knew just the right way to curl her fingers and make Ziva moan. She slowly slid two fingers inside of Ziva's body, and forcefully held down the Israeli's hip with her free hand as she tried to buck and get Kate inside of her more quickly.

Kate curled her fingers, feeling the warmth and the heat and the wetness of Ziva's inner walls. It was amazing and Kate drowned in the feeling of Ziva's heat pulsing around her. Her tongue flicked against Ziva's clit, and all she was aware of was the feeling of the Israeli's fingers digging into her scalp and her legs wrapping around her. Ziva's heels dug into Kate's back, and Kate smirked when she heard how loudly the other woman was moaning. Her fingers and tongue curled and thrusted and discovered all of the places that drove Ziva insane.

Ziva gasped something in French as she sunk her fingers even more into Kate's hair, massaging her scalp and trying to buck against her. Kate held Ziva's hips steady though, forcing her to stay down on the mattress. She could tell how much it was annoying Ziva, to not be able to move as much as she wanted, and Kate smirked and sucked firmly on the Israeli's clit.

She dragged her fingers along Ziva's inner walls and practically _growled _against her, "Are you going to come for me?" In response, Ziva let out a sharp, keening wail that sounded mostly like a 'yes'. Kate nipped at her clit and murmured, "I expect you to scream for me." She had never felt more comfortable with herself in the bedroom. Of course, she had never made someone moan and cry out like Ziva currently was.

Once more, Kate nipped at Ziva's clit. Her fingers pressed against the swollen spot inside of Ziva's heat that, when Kate touched _herself_, made her come completely undone. And it worked for Ziva too, because the Israeli came a few seconds later, walls tightening around Kate's fingers. Her body shook as the wave of orgasm flowed through her, and her hands tangled harshly in Kate's hair. The brunette happily noted the scream that tore from Ziva's throat, and thrusted her fingers slowly to bring the younger woman down from her high.

Kate settled on the bed next to Ziva a moment later, breathing in the smells of sweat and sex and the spiciness that was uniquely the Israeli herself. They said nothing. There was no need for words. They were content to breathe and lie there for a few minutes, soaking in the realization that they had just had sex and what it meant for them.

They were polar opposites. But, as Kate curled close to Ziva's body, she couldn't help but notice how well they fit together.

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
